This relates in general to systems for automated financial or commercial transactions. One such system, for example, is the Automated Banking Machine, which is one type of Automated Teller Machine (ATM).
Automated Teller Machines are commonly used to carry out a variety of financial or commercial transactions. Most commonly, these transactions include dispensing cash, checking account balances, paying bills and/or receiving deposits from users. ATMs may also perform a variety of other transactions, including the sale and purchase of tickets, issuance of coupons, check or voucher presentation, the printing of script and a variety of other functions.
In carrying out these transactions or performing these functions, a variety of documents may be moved through the Automated Teller Machine. In the process there is a likelihood that a jam, misfeed or other error may occur in the conveyance of such documents. There is a desire to decrease the likelihood of such occurrences.